Her eyes
by LPlantara
Summary: Après la mort de Kili, Tauriel, attristée, rentre définitivement sous les ordres de Thranduil, Seigneur Elfe de Mirkwood, et père de Legolas qui avait autrefois eu des sentiments pour la jolie rousse. À travers une aventure peu commune, il découvrira qui il estvraiment. La rencontre d'une elfe mystérieuse lui changera la vie.


**Chapitre 1**

Son pas léger ne laissant pas deviner sa présence, l'elfe aux cheveux de feu sautait de rochers en rochers. Le ruisseau qu'elle traversait ne coulait plus depuis des années. Tout en se retournant, la belle elfe déclara aux siens:

"-Lelya lma tië. (~Continuons notre chemin.~)"

Elle se retourna et continua sa patrouille. Son agilité n'avait d'égal dans son peuple. Après avoir posé un pied sur l'herbe verte qui bordait le ruisseau, la garde des elfes de Mirkwood s'engagea sur un sentier peu commun. Il n'était emprunté que très peu souvent par les elfes du peuple de Thranduil. Le sentier en question traversait une forêt malade, qu'on appelait la Forêt Noire. Son arc à la main, la rousse avança prudemment dans les bois. Elle entama une marche que les hommes appelaient la marche de la souris. Les pas étaient si légers qu'ils ne pouvaient être perçus par la moindre créature. Assez utile disait-on. Mais, la peur d'un mal inconnu, était ressentie par les elfes de la forêt Grand'Peur. Qui sait quelles créatures rôdaient dans cet endroit. La capitaine fit signe à sa garde d'avancer. Depuis un certain temps, plus aucun endroit n'était sûr. Depuis que Sauron, Maître des Ténèbres, avait reprit une force importante au sein du Mordor. Soudainement, Tauriel fut surprise par un bruit de broussaille. Par réflexe, elle saisit une flèche dans son carquois et arme son arc dans cette direction. Dotés d'une ouïe particulièrement développée, les elfes pouvaient entendre des sons lointains très distinctement. Heureusement pour la garde, aucun danger n'était en vu. Se fut un elfe, prénommé Legolas, fils du Roi, Thranduil Vertefeuille, qui débarqua de derrière un buisson en fin de vie. La rousse baissa son arc à sa vue.

"-Prince Legolas, que nous voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix solonnelle.

-Capitaine Tauriel, heureux de vous revoir. Le seigneur Thranduil vous demande pour un rapport de la patrouille de ce matin.

-Dites au seigneur que je viens de ce pas."

L'elfe au cheveux blonds disparut en passant par là où il était arrivé. Venant de la lignée royale, il était vu comme un modèle. Un elfe à la carrure d'un combattant et à la grâce d'une plume virevoltante dans les airs. Tauriel se tourna vers le plus sage de la garde et lui demanda:

"-Ansorane, emmenez la garde jusqu'à la frontière la plus proche de Dol Guldur. Soyez discrets et faites attention aux araignées venant du sud. Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire."

Ansorane acquiesça, tandis que Tauriel se tourna en direction du chemin pour la forteresse que le Seigneur, Thranduil, avait renommé "WonderLand", après la bataille des cinq armées comme l'avait appelé certains hommes.

Les elfes sylvains qui peuplaient la Forêt Noire, ou plus communément appelé chez eux Mirkwood, sont souvent décrits comme imprévisibles. Du moins, c'est ce que disaient les mythes anciens. Leur peuple n'avait cessé de se battre contre les forces du mal qui envahissaient petit à petit leurs terres. Tauriel continua d'avancer plus aisément cette fois. Plus elle pénêtrait dans les bois, plus la lumière faiblissait. La forêt n'était pas appelée Forêt Noire pour rien. Il existait un autre sentier qui la traversait entièrement. Si jamais quiconque venait à s'éloigner du chemin, jamais il ne le retrouverait et il périrait sous les illusions de la Forêt. Plus aucun arbre ne montrait signe de vie et l'herbe peinait, elle aussi, à pousser. Situation gênante pour les elfes, connus pour leur don de soin avec les plantes.

Quand Tauriel arriva devant le long pont qui reliait la forêt à la forteresse, cette dernière se répéta ce qu'elle devait dire au Seigneur. Ses pas étaient furtifs et rapides. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre le Roi. La situation avait empiré depuis un bon moment... Surtout depuis que Sauron guettait les alentours...


End file.
